Who's in love?
by MeLikehDaSlasheh
Summary: Finally a chapter five. I'm sorry it's taking so long. That is for the people who are actually reading this. this is one of my longest fics next to my other one only has two has had many before Anyway, HD with a jealous ron and thier secrets out.
1. Truth or Lies

"Hermione, you can't be serious!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yes I am serious, Ron." Hermione said, calmly, walking down the hall to find Draco Malfoy.  
  
"He's Harry's worst enemy! My enemy! My family's enemy! And he's always called you a mudblood. He hates you!" Hermione stopped in her tracks, turned to Ron and sighed.  
  
"I would rather walk up to him and tell him how I feel then go through life knowing I never did anything at all." She walked off toward the Great hall, leaving Ron to stare as she walked off.  
  
Hermione was in love with Draco; only she didn't know how he was going to react. Would he jinx her? Would he slap her or look at her like some sort of idiot. She couldn't bare the pain of keeping it in any longer.  
  
When she walked into the great hall, her heart plummeted into her stomach. He wasn't there, only the other Slytherin's were and she wasn't going to ask them right away.  
  
"Hermione, there you are!" Someone came running up behind her. It was Lavender Brown. "Parvati told me that Pansy Parkinson was talking with Draco Malfoy and he's looking for you near the Gryffindor tower." Hermione's eyes widened and she walked slowly back up the stairs around the corridors and up to the portrait hole. Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady who was talking to him in a rude manner.  
  
"What would a Slytherin want with a Gryffindor if it wasn't to pull a nasty trick, Mr. Malfoy?" She looked at him sternly, and he laughed.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing we have a wall instead of a portrait guarding our common room." He continued to pace until Hermione cleared her throat and Draco jumped.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing up here?" She didn't want to call him that but she really didn't have a choice.  
  
"Looking for you, Granger." He spat. "Come with me. "He began to walk up to the Astronomy Tower, and Hermione quickly followed. 


	2. Thier own little secret

They walked up to the very top of the castle, Hermione was silent until they came up to he Astronomy Tower and Draco turned to her.  
  
"Why did you want to see me, Malfoy?" She asked, staring at him. She scanned his entire body. From his silvery, blond hair, to his gray eyes, and pale complexion, and green and silver robes. He glanced around, as though making sure no one was around.  
  
"Hermione." There was an awkward silence following Hermione's name. She had never heard him say her name before, and here they were in their sixth year, and he was looking at her in a way he had never done before. Hermione winced at the sound of her name.  
  
"W-what did you call me?" She was moving slowly backward, as Draco stepped closer. Eventually she ran into the wall, and he had cornered her.  
  
"I've always wanted to tell you this, but you never gave me the chance." Hermione's heart stopped, and the color drained from her face.  
  
"Answer my question." She managed to say. Her throat was very dry. Draco raised his eyebrows, and smirked.  
  
"I called you, Hermione." He, then, did something he had never done before, ever. He smiled. He actually smiled at Hermione. She exhaled slowly, as Draco leaned forward, and caught her lips with his. Her mind exploded with every thought about him he had ever imagined. When they first met, when he had called her a mudblood, when she had slapped him, when she had laughed at him when Moody had turned him into a ferret, and when he has helped Umbridge catch the DA. They had been enemies for five years and now here they were kissing in the dark, next to the Astronomy tower window. Draco finally broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. Hermione was breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, his hands on Hermione's sides. "I just didn't want to go through life, thinking that I passed up the opportunity to do that." He smiled, and was about to turn when Hermione placed her hand on Draco's face and turned him back. She pressed her lips against his, and this time, she felt the real Draco in front of her. The kind Draco, that understood how to love, instead of hate.  
  
"Same here." She said, looking into his eyes, "Draco," she whispered.  
  
Draco winced as well. He had always wanted to hear his name come from the lips of this girl, but he never thought it would happen.  
  
"Say it again." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Draco..." She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you something as well, and I never thought this would happen." She sighed. "I love you," Draco's eyes widened. "I've loved you ever since I first met you, but I couldn't show it, because of Harry and Ron. That and I always thought you hated me. The way you acted." She chuckled softly, as tears slid slowly down her cheeks, leaving trails behind them. Draco wiped them away.  
  
"I've felt the same. But you're a..." he paused. "Muggle-born and I'm a pureblood. My father would kill me." Hermione nodded to show that she understood.  
  
"But, we know now." Hermione said, suddenly happier. "We can be together, can't we?" Draco looked uncomfortable, but he loved Hermione and now that he knew she loved him, too, he couldn't bear to be away from her.  
  
"Yea, "He smiled. "We have to keep this a secret, Hermione. "He sounded urgent. "Pansy Parkinson thinks that I was coming to look for you under Prefect business. But since she's a prefect, too, she'll sneak around and try to figure out what's going on between and she'll owl my father." The thought of what would happen to Hermione if Lucius found out was so horrible, that he had to shake it from his head. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So, we have our own little secret?" She giggled. Hermione felt Draco's lips press against hers once again, and she suddenly felt like nothing could ever happen to her. She felt as though she would live forever if she wanted to and she liked that feeling. 


	3. Keeping the secret safe

Hermione sighed, sitting in the windowsill of the astronomy tower, next to Draco.  
  
"What am I going to tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione said, watching two shadows, moving stealthily across the grounds. Draco looked over at Hermione, about to snap at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, noticing the forced calmness of his own voice. Hermione looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Well, it's going to be hard keeping this secret from them. Their my best friends." Hermione was astonished that Draco wasn't screaming at her. She had never seen him so calm before.  
  
Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled.  
  
"You're the cleverest witch in this year, Hermione. Surely you can keep it from them?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I've never kept anything from them though." She paused, remembering when she wouldn't tell Ron, or Harry about who she was going to the Yule Ball with until they saw him. "Well, almost." She blushed, looking away from Draco. He turned her face back toward him.  
  
"Hermione, you cannot tell them and they cannot know. If you want me to stay alive and if you want them to stay alive then you cannot tell them, okay?" Hermione felt tears swell up in her eyes again, and tried to speak but she merely just nodded. She glanced out of the Astronomy Tower window and saw Harry and Ron, practicing for the Quidditch match that would take place the next day.  
  
"Are you ready for the match, tomorrow?" She said, not even thinking about what she was saying. Then it hit her. She would have to cheer for Draco, but she couldn't, because that would cause awkward questions, and then again, if she didn't cheer for Harry and Ron, that, too would cause awkward questions.  
  
"Pretty much. Looks like Weasley and Potter are a little worried. They have to sneak out at night and practice on their own." He smirked. Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm supposed to be out there. Since I'm one of the Gryffindor Prefects, Professor McGonagall said they could not practice unless I was out there, along with Ron." Draco cocked an eyebrow and looked slightly confused, but he didn't object.  
  
"Alright," he said, looking out the window once again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll cheer for a different side tomorrow, Draco Malfoy." He smiled and kissed her back, only this time; he caught her lips in a long, deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"I hope so." 


	4. Try for me

Hermione ran as quickly as possible, down toward the Great Hall the next morning. Every one was excited about the Quidditch Match, because Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for the Quidditch Cup, and if Gryffindor lost, it would ruin their winning streak against Slytherin since Harry's first year of school.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry was walking out of the hall just in time. "Are you okay?" He walked up to her, slowly, hoping she wouldn't scream at him for any reason.  
  
"Yes, I'm just..." She turned and looked at Harry. "I have a lot on my mind, Harry. That's all." She forced a smile and said, "Good luck." She hugged him and ran into the Great Hall. Her heart did a kind of dive and plummeted into her stomach. Draco was nowhere to be found. She turned on her heel and left the hall. Maybe he was on the pitch early with the Slytherin team.  
  
"Good luck Weasel King." Shouted a few Slytherins as they walked into the Great Hall. Hermione saw Ron pass by and run down the stairs that led to the grounds. Hermione followed him.  
  
"Ron! Wait!" he slowed to a walk and turned toward her. "Don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hermione, what's the point? I can't catch anything and you know it." His ears were turning a deep crimson, like they always did when he was under pressure.  
  
"Then how did you beat the Slytherins last year?" Ron opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "The traditional way. You caught the Quaffle and showed those prats that you weren't what they thought." She kissed Ron on the cheek and headed toward the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Draco sat by himself in the Slytherin Locker rooms with his head in his hands.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy," he said to himself. "He's nothing but Famous Harry Potter. Surely you can beat him just once."  
  
"Maybe just once." Draco jumped at the voice, and fell to the ground. " That surprised to see me?" Hermione giggle at Draco as he tried to get off of the floor.  
  
"Potter is a natural born seeker, Hermione, and he has a Firebolt. How the hell am I supposed to beat him?" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Try." She said simply. "For me." She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out of the locker rooms. 


	5. The secret is out

Draco's P.O.V  
  
As I saw the hem of Hermione's robes swish around the corner, I heard her sentence repeat in my head.   
  
Try for me.  
  
"Captain. Let's go." Draco looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle walk into the locker rooms. I still couldn't believe that me and Potter had become captains of our teams. That meant that each match that we played against each other we had to shake hands. I shuddered at the thought of touching Potter's hand  
  
" Okay, time to get this over with." I muttered, grabbing my Nimbus 2001 and following the two out of the locker rooms.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Draco blinked in the sunlight, as the crowd cheered. He scanned the crowd for the face that would give him confidence. He saw Hermione, waving at him from the Gryffindor side. He knew that she was acting as though she were waving at Harry and Ron, but her eyes were focused on him the whole time.   
  
" Captains." said Madam Hooch, " Shake hands." Harry gazed at Draco with his bright, green eyes, and held out his hand. Draco took and they shook, as though they were good friends. Draco stared out into the crowd once more and saw that Hermione was laughing at him and that caused Draco to smirk.  
  
" Let go Malfoy." Harry said, jerking his hand away. Draco blushed and turned to his team.  
  
" We have to win," he mouthed.   
  
" Mount your brooms." The whistled sounded and Draco kicked off along with the thirteen other players.  
  
" Good Luck, Malfoy." shouted Harry, down a spiral turn on his broom. Draco nodded and looked down. He could clearly see Hermione. Looking back up at him.   
  
" Gryffindor scores!" shouted Seamus Finnigan, the new announcer since Lee Jordan left. " 10-0 to Gryffindor."   
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I was so nervous, as I watched Ron block the Gryffindor goals and as I saw Draco dive several times, obviously thinking that he had seen the snitch.  
  
"Come on, Draco." I whispered, following his movements closely, " You can win." I saw a red-headed figure move beside me and I looked down.  
  
" What did you just say?" Ginny hissed, looking so much like her mother. I blushed and began to stammer,   
  
" Nothing, just t-talking t-to myself, Dra- I mean Ginny." I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and sighed, " Fuck."   
  
" I knew it." Ginny grabbed my hand, and led me away from the crowd and around the back of the locker rooms.  
  
" Ginny, what are you doing? What do you know?" I was panicking by now, because Draco said that no one was supposed to find out, not even if they were to keep it a secret as well.  
  
" I saw you and someone else at the top of the Astronomy Tower last night. I didn't know who it was at first but it looked oddly like Malfoy." Her eyes were triumphant. " You and Draco Malfoy are going out, aren't you." I covered Ginny's, mouth and hissed,  
  
" Shut up!" I whispered. Ginny's eyes grew wide. " No one is supposed to know do you understand me. If anyone finds out, me and Draco will be in terrible danger. You mustn't utter a single word."   
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
While Hermione made Ginny swear not to tell anyone, Draco and Harry were going head to head, zooming after the small winged ball.   
  
" I'm going to get it, Malfoy." Harry shouted, knocking Draco's arm out of the way. " I always do."   
  
" Gryffindor scores! The Slytherin's may not have a chance in this match. Even if by some miracle, Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch, if their team doesn't score it will be pointless."  
  
Harry looked behind him and saw that Draco had not head the message Seamus had just said, and he slowed his broom. Draco smiled and urged his broom to go quicker.  
  
" Bad luck, Potter." He shouted, as he passed him.  
  
Hermione heard the announcement and ran quickly to the entrance to try and see what was going on.  
  
" No, Draco, don't!" Ginny and Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry shook his head and decided against what he was doing.  
  
" I'm not losing against a Malfoy." 


	6. Never want to let go

Draco's P.O.V

Through the thoughts of Hermione and crowd cheering, I had not heard the last thing Seamus said, but I wasn't thinking about that. Potter let down his guard, and I was taking this as an oppurtunity to beat him once and for all.

"Give up, Malfoy! Unless you're team gets by Ron, you can't win this. You'll only lose quicker by catching the snitch now!" I refused to listen. I wanted to think that I could prove to everyone that Potter isn't always a winner. I wanted to prove it to my father, to my house, to Hermione. Suddenly, the Slytherin side of the crowd cheered, and we both turned to see what had happened.

"Yes." I whispered, as Potter's jaw dropped. My team had scored, and were continuing to score. My last threatening sentence must have given them a little hope.

"I will not lose to a Malfoy." Potter shouted. He flattened himself down on his broom, and sped after me, reaching out for the snitch.

"Slytherin is making a dreadful comeback, Uh..I mean, a splendid, yes, splendid come back, with a score of 30-30, and the seekers are going head to head after the snitch. This is going to be a close game."

My mind went blank and all I could hear was the beating the tiny snitch wings in front me and the occasional sneer that came from Potter. All I could think of was seeing the look on Hermione's face when I finally beat Gryffindor in a match, and better yet, finally beat the one person, whohas been better than me at everything, but still only has so little.

_try for me_

I shook my head and reality flooded back into my head. I stared straight ahead, and grabbed the small winged ball, for the first time, and fell to the ground, laughing, and holding it up. The entire stadium filled with gasps, and cheers from Slytherin Supporters.

_try for me_

"I did it." I chuckled, "Hermione, I did it." I didn't take into consideration what I was saying and who was around me, at that moment I didn't care. All I could think about was Hermione, and how much I wanted to see her at that moment, but I knew I couldn't. Not in front of everyone.

Hermione's P.O.V

I finally made it time to see Draco grab the snitch out of the air and fall to the ground gracefully, and hold up to show everyone. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed longer than I had ever done so before. Ginny stared at me perplexed and uncertain.

"Ginny..he did it." I mumbled, feeling tears of joy form in the corners of my eyes. " He did it!" I wrapped my arms around Ginny, giggling, and jumping up and down in excitement. Ginny, who couldn't believe she wasn't slapping Hermione baack into reality, just giggled with her.

Normal P.O.V

Draco waited in the Slytherin locker rooms for Hermione, still holding the snitch, smiling. All that he could think about, was that he beat Harry, and the look on Hermione's face when she came to find him.

"Draco?" Draco looked up, hearing footsteps behind him. His eyes met with a pair of brown ones and a smile creeped across his face. Hermione grinned, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I did it," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her in return, holding up the snitch. " I did it for you." Hermione gazed into Draco's gleaming silver eyes, her own clouded by tears.

"You really did it for me?" Draco wiped away the tears, smiling.

"Of course, love. You were the only thing I thought about up there." He kissed her forehead and let go of the tiny, winged ball, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, sighing in contentment. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered, ghosting his fingertips over her sides.

"I love you, too." She said, in a tiny voice. "I never want to let you go." Draco chuckled and pressed his lips against hers.

"Nor I you."


End file.
